The present invention relates to a method for transmitting a transmission signal indicative of a main information signal and a subinformation signal, in which method the main information signal is read from a record carrier. The invention further relates to a transmitting device and receiving device accordance with in the method.
Systems of the type described herein are known for broadcasting systems, in which the main information consists of a audio and/or video program and the subinformation comprises information about e.g. news, weather and traffic-information.
After the transmission signal has been received the subinformation signal can be separated and displayed. It is an object of the present invention is to provide a system which expands the service provided to the users receiving the transmission signal.